The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Brunnera macrophylla, and is hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Mr. Morse’.
The inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘Mr. Morse’, as a naturally whole plant mutation Brunnera macrophylla in a cultivated nursery bed in Beernem, Belgium in 2006. The parent plants of ‘Mr. Morse’ are unknown, however Brunnera macrophylla ‘Betty Bowring’ (not patented) and Brunnera macrophylla ‘Inspector Morse’ (not patented) are probable parents based on characteristics and presence in the growing area.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished under direction of the inventor by in vitro propagation in Rijswijk, The Netherlands in fall of 2006. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar has shown that the unique features of ‘Mr. Morse’ are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.